Juntos por siempre
by lovelywtt
Summary: Wan esta a punto de morir pero antes de eso desea recordar aquel momento en que descubrio sentir algo por aquel espíritu que lo acompaña desde aquel error que cometió. Waava


_No se si esto se tome como Spoiler pero si no han visto los dos episodios de The Beginnings sera mejor que lo vean antes de leer este ff!_

* * *

**Juntos por siempre **

_Wan_

Siento como el cansancio se apodera de mi cuerpo, como cada segundo me debilito. El olor a ceniza y pólvora se encuentra en el ambiente. No pude detener la guerra. Deje que las personas se mataran unas contra las otras ¿porque lo hacen? ¿Por territorio? Es absurdo.

Aún recuerdo aquellos años cuando vivía con los espíritus, ellos no peleaban entre sí, ellos vivían en paz y armonía. ¿Por qué el humano no puede ser así?

Suspiro dejándome caer a un lado de una roca circular; estoy cansado y viejo para continuar. He dedicado mi vida para restablecer el equilibrio del mundo. Como se lo prometí a Raava. Vencimos a Vaatu, pero al parecer la oscuridad siempre está de la mano con la humanidad.  
Raava. Mi vieja amiga, mi compañera leal, mi unión, mi dulce amor.

_*Flashback*_

Mula caminaba por un hermoso valle, faltaban tan solo cinco meses para la gran Convergencia Armónica. Raava se volvía más y más débil al igual que su tamaño, ella ya era más baja que yo. No soportaba verla así por mi culpa.

-Será mejor descansar Mula- le dije acariciando su mentón- hemos viajado mucho por hoy-

Raava vuela dejándose relajar en el césped del valle, mientras que yo quito mi mochila de Mula. El crepúsculo comienza a llegar lentamente, lo cual significa que la noche llegara al igual que el frío.

- Será mejor que vaya por leña- le aviso a Raava y ella se levanta- necesitamos una hoguera-

-De acuerdo- me dijo

Salí en busca de ramas en el bosque detrás del valle, permitiéndome perderme en mis pensamientos. Pero aun extraños que sean mis pensamientos solo eran de Raava. ¿Tan culpable me sentía?

Pero ese sentimiento no era de culpa sino de cariño. Ella me salvado el trasero muchas veces, ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo que ahora no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin ella.

Tome un par de ramas y regreso al lugar, Raava se encuentra volando por el lugar mientras que Mula bebe un poco de agua en el lago que está a unos metros. Junto las ramas con cuidado y lanzo mi fuego para encenderlo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Wan?- escuche la voz de Raava

- Si ¿porque lo dices?- pregunte curioso.

Ella nunca hace preguntas de la nada.

-Por nada- me dijo y vuela para estar a un lado mío. - te noto extraño-

Sentí como el rubor caminaba por mis mejillas, permitiéndome pensar nuevamente en ella.

- Hemos pasado mucho tiempo junto ¿no es así?- le dije de la nada

- Así es, la Convergencia Armónica se acerca cada vez más- me dijo y se detuvo por un segundo- te miedo que algo te ocurra Wan-

- Bueno fue mi error, tengo que remediarlo por el mundo... Y por ti- le dije mirando hacia el crepúsculo

-¿Porque por mí?- me pregunto

- Porque no quiero que mueras. Aunque renacieras nuevamente no me lo perdonaría-

-Wan... ¿por qué dices eso?- me pregunto

-¿Que tú no lo sientes?- le pregunte asombrado

-¿Qué?-

-¿El amor que nos une?- dije dándome cuenta de mis palabras

-¿Amor?- dijo y comienza a volar para posarse frente a mí- Wan eso es imposible-

-¡¿Porque?!- pregunte levantándome, listo para una pelea con ella

- ¡Porque no es natural!- me alza la voz girándose más hacia a mí - Yo soy un espíritu, tu eres un humano. No es natural-

- Puede serlo, Raava podemos hacerlo...en verdad podemos estar juntos- le dije dando un paso hacia ella

- No Wan, tú no lo entiendes. Yo viviré por siempre tu no - se detuvo ella misma- la única forma que en realidad estaríamos juntos es si tú...-

- ¿Si yo muero?- concluí

Ella no dice nada, dándome a entender que esa es la única opción. Morir para estar con ella.

-Raava... Algún día tendré que morir- le dije lo más tranquilo que puede

- lo sé, pero cuando tengas otra vida no recordaras nada... y yo seguiré recordando- me dijo

-Podemos hacerlo... Juntos- dije tomando de una de sus lianas iluminadas –Te lo prometo-

_*fin de flashback* _

Suspiro pesadamente. Ella decía que nunca podríamos estar juntos y ahora estamos unidos. Unidos en un solo cuerpo, siendo ambos una sola persona, un solo corazón.

Una sensación fría y áspera comienza a tomar mi cuerpo lentamente desde mis pies subiendo por mis rodillas y más a mi cuerpo.

-Lo siento Raava... Te he fallado en traer paz al mundo- digo intentando tomar todo el aire que puedo - aun cuando Vatu esta aprisionado lejos, la oscuridad sigue cerca de la humanidad-

Suspiro intentando tomar fuerzas.

- No hubo tiempo suficiente- le susurro

- No te preocupes. Estaremos juntos en todas tus vidas - me asegura - y nunca nos daremos por vencidos-

Sonrió levemente. El cansancio junto con el frío se apoderan completamente de mi cuerpo y comienzo a cerrar mis ojos, comienzo a morir. Pero en eso escucho un ligero susurro.

-Volveremos a estar juntos Wan-

Cierro mis ojos, dándole la bienvenida a mi muerte. Siento como mi espíritu se une al de Raava saliendo de mi cuerpo.

Yo tenía razón. Ambos estaremos juntos por siempre.

* * *

**HOLA! Primero tengo los feelings a todo lo que da! Aunque no se si Raava y Wan sean algo romantico pero ame su historia y que siempre estaran juntos en todas sus vidas. Eso fue algo assadhfdkjlfskfñl! I SHIP THIS! y los que no bueno no se porque leyeron este ff! **

**Ame ambos episodios, la historia, la musica, la animación. TODO ES PERFECTO. enserio que Bryke son unos completos genios! crearon un gran universo, una gran historia, una gran forma de vida o religión ( si se puede decir así) Ahora ya se porque Bryan estaba tan deseoso de poner a Wan desde el libro Tierra! Y lo que es mejor todo tiene sentido ahora. **

**desde los ciclos, los elementos, los maestros, las ciudades, las guerras, EL ESTADO AVATAR. TODOOOO! **

**perdón si soy muy fangril pero es la verdad son unos genios. unas preguntas a todos. **

**Ahora que sabemos la verdadera historia de como se formo Avatar ¿Podemos tomarlo oficial como mitología o religión o forma de vida? **

**Si les gustaría vivir en el mundo Avatar ¿en que nación sería y porqué?- Yo escogería los Nomadas Aire. la verdad me encanta su forma de vida, desligarse de todo, hasta su comida y su humildad. **

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este ff! repito I SHIP THIS! Raava siempre estara dentro de cada vida de Wan observando su vida, sus tristezas, sus amores, sus enfrentamientos. todo! Waava bitches! **

**Eso es tod. ¿Comentrios, Quejas, Sugerencias? **

**Ahí nos escribimos.. **


End file.
